CUANDO SUPE QUE VENDRÍAS
by Mimicat Stear's Girl
Summary: Lo que Anthony significó para Albert cuando llegó a su vida. Un regalo de cumpleaños para el dulce Anthony.


CUANDO SUPE QUE VENDRÍAS

Por MIMICAT

Cuando supe que vendrías tuve sentimientos encontrados, me contagié de la algarabía que se respiraba esperando tu llegada, pero a la vez sentí la nostalgia de que ella no estuviera conmigo tanto tiempo como antaño.

Me emocionó cuando trajeron la diminuta cama en la cual soñarías llena de velos y sedas blancas, una diminuta almohada estaba en su interior. La desilusión me embargó nuevamente cuando la camita no se quedó en mi habitación como lo supliqué, añoraba compañía y pensé que serías tú el final de mis noches solitarias.

Para mí, asiduo jugador de las charadas era un reto el adivinar lo que serías. ¿Serías a caso una niña? Uyy, ¡Una niña! Que usará moños y crinolinas, medias blancas y zapatitos con lacitos como los de mi hermana.

¡Ah no! ¡Será niño! Les dije serio a todo aquel que sugería que niña serías. Yo lo supe desde siempre… será un niño.

¡Un niño! Al cual enseñaré todo lo que sé, a quién enseñar que los bolsillos deben estar llenos de todo lo necesario: un trozo de cordel, un caramelo, un pedacito de tiza, la envoltura de un chocolate, una piedra de la suerte, un palito de madera, un ganchito multi usos, una pelota, un pañuelo a media mugre, una porción de una sustancia desconocida… y un anillo de latón con un compartimiento secreto.

Cuando supe que vendrías, me juré a mi mismo que no descansaría hasta que te enseñara el "arte de trepar árboles", a atrapar ranas y contarles las verrugas, a distinguir el canto de los pájaros. Te enseñaría a saber , mirando al cielo, si llovería o no, a buscar osos en las nubes, a soplar dientes de león, a distinguir entre una ardilla y una rata (cosa harto educativa).

Miraríamos los cielos por las noches, tirados panza arriba, escuchando el canto de los grillos (atrapando en el inter uno o dos). Te mostraría en que estrella viven mis papás. Te enseñaría cómo juntar las manos para la oración antes de dormir, te enseñaría a dar los más ricos besos a la tía, porque eso la hace sonreír.

A elevar cometas por los cielos, a comer helados, pasteles y frutas, a correr libres… libres tú y yo. Te enseñaría el gozo que se siente cuando andas desgreñado, con la camisa remangada hasta los codos, ¡te enseñaría a andar todo desfajado! A que dominaras el arte de correr descalzo.

Te enseñaría a empaparte con la lluvia que cae en los veranos, a burlar la vigilancia del tutor, a cantar a voz en cuello ¡sin pudor alguno! A andar en bicicleta (que es un maravilloso invento), a fabricar lodo de la mejor calidad, para hacer desde pasteles hasta municiones para conquistar el castillo más alto.

Te enseñaría tantas cosas, pero resulta, para mi mala suerte, ¡que llegaste con cuerpo de bebé! ¿A nadie se le ocurrió decirme ese pequeño detalle?

No, a nadie se le ocurrió, cuando llegué a conocerte con mi pelota favorita, el cometa más colorido y la manzana más sabrosa… tuve que dejar todo afuera pues no me dejaron entrar con mi tesoro que quería mostrarte.

La habitación estaba en silencio, me acerqué a la camita de gasas y sedas blancas y… te vi. Eras tan pequeño… con el pelo rubio como el mío, estabas medio rarito, todo colorado, con la piel como la de un viejito, los párpados hinchados, ¿si te digo la verdad no te ríes? ¡La verdad estabas muy feíto!

Acerqué mi mano para tocarte y abriste los ojos, eran azúles como los míos, me aventuré a tomar una de tus manos entre mis dedos, era tan pequeña, y cómo si supieras que te esperaba con ansiedad apretaste mi dedo con tu mano, atrapando desde ese momento y para siempre mi corazón.

Creciste rodeado de cuidados por parte de tu mami, y no te miento, me puse muy celoso, pues mi hermana pasaba más tiempo contigo que conmigo. Eso sí que me ponía fúrico. Pero ella me abrazaba tanto como a ti, acariciaba mi cabeza como a ti, me contaba cuentos por las noches como a ti y como a ti… un día me dejó para no volver jamás.

Lloramos mucho, tanto que caíamos rendidos uno en los brazos del otro, corría tras de ti cuando entrabas al jardín gritando su nombre, cuando regresabas arrastrando los pies pues nadie contestaba tus llamados.

Entonces supe que sería yo quién te cuidaría, quien te leería los cuentos por las noches, quién contestara tus preguntas, quien te querría tanto como lo hago ahora.

Anthony, ahora estoy aquí, arrodillado junto a tu camita mirándote dormir, pareces un ángel, tal y como Pauna me lo dijo un día. Estás rendido pues ayer jugamos mucho y traté de enseñarte todo aquello que aún me faltaba por mostrarte pero, el día se terminó tan pronto.

Ahora debo dejarte, no pensé que algún día tendría que marcharme y dejarte sin haberte enseñado todo lo que sé. Nos faltó tiempo, nos faltaron horas para correr y soñar juntos, para recorrer el jardín lleno de rosas, para tocar la gaita, para recordarla.

Le rogué a la Tía que no me enviara a Inglaterra, ¡no me quiero ir a ese colegio! ¡No te quiero dejar solo!

Pero te prometo que te escribiré todos los días, aunque aún no sepas leer, te contaré todo lo que haga y espero que pronto me puedas contestar.

El rubio jovencito arrodillado junto a la camita de Anthony acarició la cabeza del niño dormido, tomó nuevamente la manita regordeta entre sus dedos y así como un acto reflejo el pequeño volvió a atrapar sus dedos con fuerza.

Albert le miró con ternura.

-Señorito William es hora de partir –dijo tras de él una voz masculina-

-Si… ya voy George –respondió el jovencito con un hilo de voz-

-Esperaré con ansia el día en que volvamos a vernos, con la misma ansiedad que me embargó cuando supe que vendrías.

El jovencito dejó un beso en la frente del niño dormido, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero en eso regresó y depositó un objeto en la almohada

-Feliz cumpleaños Anthony –susurró al oído del pequeño y salió casi corriendo de la habitación-

A la mañana siguiente Anthony encontró un regalo de cumpleaños en su almohada, un hermoso y brillante anillo de latón con un compartimiento secreto donde Albert le dejara una porción de su corazón.

FIN

Septiembre 2010

**Espero que les agrede y de antemano, muchas gracias por darme de su tiempo para leerme.**

**Un comentario, por pequeño que éste sea siempre será bien recibido.**

**Mimicat**


End file.
